To Those Born Later
by Ladygreensleevesd
Summary: Set 2 years after Meteor.NeoShinra has arisen and is looking for a host for their Project Loki. Tifa and Cloud have grown further apart, both lost in memories while two children desperately seek each other.AC and OC characters,mild CloudxTifa
1. The Stolen Child

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is the sole property of the owners. All OC's belong to Ladygreensleevesd Ltd. All rights reserved.

No Advent Children spoilers are contained in this fic, just a lot of crazy theorizing on my part. So apologies if my explanations are a little off. But the evil plot bunny has his furry paws around my neck and commands me to write.

_

* * *

And yet we know: _

_Hatred, even of meanness_

_Contorts the features_

Anger, even against injustice 

_Makes the voice hoarse._

Bertolt Brecht. 'To those born later' 

* * *

**Chapter One: The Stolen Child.**

* * *

She wondered what would have happened if she had obeyed her brother. Maybe she might have been able to clasp his hand in hers, his encircled fingers lending her strength as the two white-coated scientists approached. This was the second time today they had come to see her. It was always the same pair. Both men, one tall and fair the other dark. Arcangeli was the blond man's name. She didn't know the others. She didn't care. In her own mind she called them Scum and Bastard. It gave her a small bit of petty pleasure. They came to poke and prod her, to measure and examine. All the time never making eye contact or talking, just nodding their heads and making vague noises of approval over their notes. 

She hated them.

Even though only twelve Airmid fostered the anger of one far older. It was an old women's hatred, strange to see on the face of one so young. It furrowed her brow and turned down the corners of her mouth. In the first week of captivity they had felt her fury. The child noted with grim satisfaction that the dark younger assistant still bore marks where her teeth had met the flesh of his face. When the examination was over she was returned to her cell. A circle of glass 3 metres wide and twice that in height was her holding pen. Meals were delivered in through a hatch and bathroom breaks were supervised. No books or any form of entertainment, just a pillow and blanket. The number on her cell and on the front of her plain white shift dress read '51'. Airmid was reduced to a simple number, her humanity stripped away. She felt like a piece of meat. Her captors were cold but not cruel, and she had never seen any of them strike their charges but now as Airmid lay between this glass prison and the bitter pills she was forced to swallow it was scant comfort.

Glancing around it was apparent that there were nowhere near 51 test subjects. Sixty was the maximum but only 30 or so cells were occupied. When she was first brought to the research center all those weeks ago the cells were full of children, of both sexes and all near in age to each other. All orphans, dirty, snot nosed and defiant. They screamed, cursed and pounded futilely at the glass with their small fists. After a week the rebellious streak in them died to be replaced by morbid acceptance and complacency. _Stupid children,_ she thought, _you accept your fate too easily. _As the numbers dwindled she knew with a sinking feeling that they would discover her power soon, and the trouble of keeping it a secret would be great. They would use it to their own ends and she would be the cause of the destruction of the Planet. Or so Mamma had warned. Pushing the apoplectic thoughts aside Airmid permitted herself a small smile. Lets see them utilize her skills with only half her soul present. As long as she was able to keep her brother and his location safe it would be fine. It was all very simple in her child's mind. She would not be broken. By whatever means and for whatever means.

All the children were completely clueless as to what the scientists were looking for and what they planned to achieve. This secrecy was enough to convince Airmid that what they were doing was wrong. Espying a Shinra logo on the side of a box of equipment had ensured that. Seeing that symbol had fueled her hatred. It was their fault she lost her parents. Nurturing thoughts of revenge kept her going. Though she was wise enough to realize that these thoughts were slowly poisoning her sensibilities. She didn't care.

Airmid turned in her glass cage trying to make eye contact with her friend Number 49 just a few feet away. Though Number 51 had dismissed the other kids she had struck up on unlikely rapport with the curly haired girl. After a horrible day of pain when Scum had injected something into her and falling asleep forever had seemed like an attractive option she had glanced over at 49. To her surprise the girl give her a look full of compassion and breathing on the glass in her cell wrote 'It's okay' in the condensation. She had cheered up after that and they had continued to communicate this way. Her only friend and the only person that staved off the crushing loneliness that Airmid often felt. Wren was her name, but now Wren was asleep. Airmid wanted to do the same but a nagging feeling that when she woke up Wren would be gone overrode her tiredness. The scientists and researchers had been testing her friend more than usual these last few days. That in itself did not bode well. But when three silver haired men had visited yesterday and held an animated conversation outside her cell Airmid knew Wren did not have much time left. Children always disappeared after they had visited. To where she didn't know, but sometimes the lights would suddenly flicker then brighten and a low humming noise would fill the air. They were simply taken out of their cells and never returned. Airmid wished to scream at her friend to wake up, try and escape! However the cold reality of the impossibility of that task sank like a stone in the well of her spirits. There was nothing she could do. "Please brother, be safe. Please Wren, come back." At this she withdrew into herself and fell into a troubled sleep where Hades beckoned to her with bloody fingers.

* * *

It was the same nightmare. Trapped in her sleep unable to comprehend or breathe, the same voice whispering to her, brushing their consciousness against her mind. Tifa didn't understand what they were saying and it was this very reason that terrified her. She pushed them way and in doing so was suddenly aware of another presence within her. Calming and soothing, it was like a cool hand against her fevered brow. _"Its okay, you can wake up now." _A pause. Then more insistently, _"I command you to leave her alone!"_ Tifa woke up with a wild start, tangling in the bedclothes. For a horrid moment she saw that there was a headless body in her room. But as her breathing slowed and her eyes adjusted to dawn's light Tifa discovered that it was her jumper, thrown, arms outstretched, across the end of her bed. She was in her tiny box room in the orphanage and everything was all right. "Easy. Nothing to get upset about. It was only a dream. Silly girl." Saying the words out loud helped calm her. Tifa disengaged herself from the sheets and padded over to the window. The sun was just rising over the ruins of Midgar, the heaps of junk casting grotesque shadows in the light. The curtain of light shone into Tifa's room turning her skin pink and giving her shoulder length dark hair a red cast. A "Reactor Morning" as Barrett would call it. 

The orphanage looked out unto the city's main thoroughfare where an enormous cast of the Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor was raised. A timely reminder to the citizens of what they had endured. During the day the streets would be bustling as people went to and fro about their business. Yet Tifa saw the city in shades of gray and black. There was no colour and it would never be as lively as it was before. Too many lives were lost. The spark had gone. Rebuilding Midgar had been slow. The proper materials were unavailable and many of the city's craftspeople had died when the Sector Seven Plate came down and crushed them. Tifa shivered at the memory. She had been there. Cloud, Barrett and herself watching in disbelief at the whole scale carnage that President Shinra had wrought. The unsettling feeling that he had done it to destroy Avalanche and it was therefore partially her fault still persisted, no matter what Barrett said. Even worse was watching the entire city get demolished when Meteor came down. Standing on the deck of the Highwind, staring into the boiling pit of flames everybody had tried to distance themselves emotionally from the unfolding events. Cloud had said you feel less pain that way. Easy for him to say, he had being doing that his whole life. Tifa shook her head dispelling the thought. She was tired. That nightmare left her drained and upset. If the guilt she felt at the Sector Seven incident was bad then the sense of failure the party felt at being unable to stop Meteor ate at her like a canker. They had done everything possible. Defeated Sephiroth, obtained the Huge Materia and Aeris had activated Holy at the cost of her own life. Still death from above rained down. If the Lifestream hadn't contained most of the damage it was possible that the entire Planet would have succumbed to Midgar's fate. A knock on the door jolted out of her reverie.

"Who is it?"

"It's Siwan."

"Okay, come on in."

A woman Tifa's age entered and saluted. "Just to let you know that Shinra troops have being spotted not far from here. Barrett's ordered us to rendezvous at 5th street in 10… Shit, you look tired Tifa."

The other women just shrugged. "I'm fine. What's with the salute?"

"Just habit. All the kids are still asleep. Zan and Yuffie are currently up to their eyeballs trying to get enough breakfast for everyone."

Tifa imagined it was Zan that was having difficulties as Yuffie probably had her feet up on the table and was bossing him around.

Giving her an exaggerated salute Siwan disappeared out the door. Petite and red haired Siwan had originally been in the Shinra Corps. Tifa had wondered how exactly the Corps came to accept her due to her slight build. But when Siwan picked up a gun Tifa found her answer. Amazingly accurate, she was an exceptional sniper. After witnessing first hand the corruption of her employers she had deserted only to be caught, court marshaled and thrown in jail. Released after the downfall of Shinra, Siwan had joined their ranks five months ago and Tifa and she had become good friends. Even if the sniper was too bluntly honest with her feelings and thoughts sometimes.

Throwing on her clothes, Tifa bounded down the stairs. Two years gone and it was still business as usual.

'Business as usual' was Barrett's unending struggle with the Shinra. The company had reformed themselves with great alacrity despite so many of the top bigwigs perishing. They were now called 'Neo-Shinra', but their objective was still the same. Find the Promised Land and drain as much Mako as possible. And Avalanches' original goal remained as well: destroy them by any means possible.

The group was conferring in an alley off 5th street. Siwan gave her a smile while the party's leader and Kerr conversed over his laptop. Kerr was another addition to the ranks and a welcome one. An electronic and computer expert, he was indispensable especially in the new 'covert' style of warfare Barrett was using. Covert to Barrett simply meant using slightly less explosive when blowing up buildings. However Kerr had managed to convince him that it was also possible to cripple an enemy from the inside. Kerr was successful in infecting Shinra's computers with a fast spreading virus. The enemy however had suitable defense measures in place so the damage done was minor. But it was a small victory nonetheless.

Looking up the burly man spotted Tifa and swept his eyes over her pale face but refrained from saying anything. Kerr however didn't, "Jeez Tifa I could put a week's shopping in those under-eye bags!"

"You jes' shut up and keeping tracking them." Barrett smacked the younger man across the back of the head. He came and stood beside her, "You wondering where Mr. Life and Soul of the Party is?"

Tifa knew he wasn't referring to Vincent.

Cloud. He was off somewhere, alone apart from his thoughts. Cloud was never a very forthcoming person but in the years after Meteor he had withdrawn even deeper into himself. Tifa wished she could alleviate some of the guilt he felt, take it on herself and free him of the pain. She had told him as much. Cloud had given her a look that meant nothing but signified everything. It was his guilt, his failure; he didn't want her to be burdened. But Tifa already was. She realized that the black thoughts she'd been having were a reaction to her friend's sullen and brooding demeanor. It was hard not to get depressed in Cloud's presence. Tifa couldn't leave him now, he meant too much.

She kept her face and voice neutral when she answered Barrett, "No. I'm sure Cloud's fine. So what's today's mission? Why would we worry about a few Shinra troops? The city's crawling with them."

Barrett gave her a glance. "It's the manner that these guys are goin' about their business that's so suspicious. You know that warehouse right on the edge of town? Kerr's picked up an odd signal from it. As well, trucks and vans have been picking up cargo from there at all hours of the night. It's the secrecy of it all that pisses me off. Usually the Shinra make no secret of what there up to, knowing nobody can stop 'em Kerr had a helluva time trying to crack into their computer."

"You think it might be weapons?"

"That's what we're gonna find out. Siwan, Red, you and I are going to do a reconnaissance. Kerr's gonna be guiding us." He turned on the two-way radio at his hip. "Channel 29 Kerr."

"Got ya. Good luck." Kerr resumed tapping away at his laptop.

Siwan fell into step with Tifa as the group made their way to the edge of town using the back alleys for safety. "Don't know why Barrett insists on coming on recs. It's not like his bulk is easy to hide."

Tifa nodded. "I can't really imagine him silently blending into the shadows, or doing commando style rolls." The image sent Siwan into a fit of laughter.

"Shadowy and silent I ain't but when the going gets tough ye girls will be glad of me." Barrett shushed them. They had arrived at their destination. The party had crested a hill and the warehouse lay beneath them affording an excellent vantage point. They hunkered down in the bushes and watched. It reminded Tifa of an ants nest. A dozen trucks were being loaded up and heavily armed guards were swarming everywhere.

Siwan pulled out a pair of binoculars. "I can't see what the cargo is. Its covered in sheets. But it's in boxes which narrows it down to…anything really. Can Kerr pick up anything?"

Barrett shook his head, "Uh uh. He said the signal stopped before we arrived and he can't trace it, which means…"

"That whatever it was was loaded up into a truck." Tifa deduced.

"Exactly. So we're back to square one. Sneaky bastards. They're up to something big. And I'll be damned as to know what it is. Let's head back." He gave Tifa a lopsided grin. "Never know Cloud might be back by now."

Tifa didn't bother replying.

* * *

A scream jolted Airmid from sleep. It was Wren. She was being taken out of her cell. But not quietly as some of the others had gone. She was biting, kicking, fighting like a wildcat. An attendant had his arm around her waist, his head back trying to avoid the child's nails. But she was only a little girl and they were too strong. Airmid banged her fists on the glass, knowing that it wouldn't do anything, but hoping that it'd distract them. Those three silver haired men were there as well. The youngest was waving his hands around and seemed to be remonstrating with the scientists. Airmid couldn't hear what was been said. All her thoughts were on Wren who by this stage was slumped, defeated in the adult's arms, tears streaming down her face. But she didn't look afraid. Airmid for a moment was ridiculously proud of her. Wren held her gaze for a few seconds and gave a wan smile before being carried away to another room. Airmid knew that soon the lights would flicker and brighten, that the humming would start and that she'd never see her friend again. She was too numb for tears. She didn't even realize that the youngest silver haired man was standing outside her cell smiling down on her. His eyes were much too knowing. He spoke to Archangeli over his shoulder, "This child, this one, she'll be the perfect vessel." _

* * *

Come away, O human child! _To the waters and the wild 

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

W.B. Yeats 'The Stolen Child'

* * *

Airmid is pronounced _ARE-MID_. 

Siwan is pronounced _SEE-WAN_.

Suspense! Intrigue! Murder! Are but a few things this fic lacks! Seriously though if you've anything to say just press that lil ol' review button. Constructive criticism would also be greatly appreciated. And big kudos to Realtfarraige for all the help, beta-ing and with the names and pronunciation guide.


	2. Perfume

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are the sole property of their owners. All OC's and crazy theorizing belong to Ladygreensleevesd Ltd. All rights reserved.

A/N: Took me a long time but I finally got off my lazy ass long enough to write a chapter. I know, I'm surprised too. As always no Advent Children spoilers are contained in this fic (mainly because I don't know enough to spoil) just bits and pieces taken from the trailers.

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

Cloud had decided a long time ago that one of the hardest things to do was to let go. As he sank his buster sword into the soft ground on top of a cliff on the outskirts of Midgar he found it hard to take his hand off the handle. The wind lifted his hair from his face and it was cold. Cloud didn't mind, he'd been colder. He'd come to the place where years before he had seen his friend Zack gunned down. He was terribly cold that night when the Shinra guards had caught up to them. Zack had hid him behind rocks and walked out to face them alone. Cloud remembered the flashes of light like so many stars from their machine guns and the sounds that echoed off the stones. His stomach tightened thinking of it.

Coming here always made him realize how indebted he was to Zack and Aeris and so many other people as well. The guilt he felt stemmed from not being able repay them. Guilt made him feel weak and weakness led to self-hate. All his life Cloud was either living in someone else's shadow or trying to prove that he had worth. He had tried to join SOLDIER in order to step out of the shadows but in doing so he had realized that he cast no shadow himself. Cloud always carried the vague feeling that nothing he did was ever good enough. This was nonsense the others had informed him and Cloud had smiled wanly and pretended that it didn't matter. He was good at pretending.

As a child his mother had told him a story about a man who had accidentally killed his wife. The man was so remorseful and distraught that as penance he had begged the gods to mark him, so that everyone could see his guilt and that it would always be with him. The gods instead had giving the man a physical manifestation of his guilt, a great black demon that followed him. Cloud always thought that if he were to do the same the demon would devour him. So then he had made this pilgrimage to Zack's resting place in the hope that he could let go. But, as always, coming here had darkened his mood and thoughts. Coming here would not make the ache go away, not erase any remorse nor banish any guilt. Nothing had changed. He'd return in a worse mood than before to the orphanage where Tifa would give him hot food and pitying smiles. He felt uncomfortable when she smiled at him like that. Pity was the last thing Cloud felt he needed. Pity, to him amounted to admitting that he couldn't handle something by himself, it felt like he had let her down. He knew she meant kindly but when she'd catch his eye in the bar mirror and gave him one of those smiles he'd get up and leave. Cloud kicked the dirt and took his hand off the sword. He tried not to think about anything, nothing at all. He focused on the brown dusty plains in front of him, a few scrubby bushes here and there and the jagged rock formations that reminded him of giants' fingers. A bird glided in the drained blue sky. After a while he felt a little better and relaxed his jaw realizing he was grinding his teeth. Now he felt the cold. Time to go.

Cloud walked over to his motorbike. It was a large, black machine heavily modified. Zan had modified it with scraps of junk Cloud had found. Cid, with his natural love of machines, had nearly keeled over in awe when he clapped eyes on it. "What, no cup holders?" he had said. Making admiring noises and running his hands over it's sleekness he had asked rapid fire questions about the bikes engine and dynamics and other such things that Cloud didn't have a clue about. Fed up with his monosyllabic answers Cid had thrown his cigarette butt at Cloud. Zan had eventually come over and restored the peace.

Cloud hopped up on the bike and started up the engine, smiling as it gave a satisfying roar. He set off across the plains enjoying the speed and fluid motion and the deep powerful thrum that came from the engine. Feeling reckless and lightheaded Cloud gunned the bike and sped in and out between the rocks testing himself. He tried to visualize all his worries dissipating into the rushing air. However in his mirror he caught sight of a black moving mass behind him. At first he thought it was just the shadows of the clouds scudding across the landscape. But when one dark mass became two and then more Cloud realized he was being pursued. "Shit," he muttered. Cloud pushed a button and two compartments containing swords opened at the sides of the bike. Cloud withdrew the shortest lightest one just as one of his pursuers drew level with him and closed in. He didn't change his speed, not trusting himself to be able to control the bike if he went faster.

Cloud looked at it, whatever it was and for a brief terrifying moment thought it was a demon, like the one from his mother's story. It was a large dog made out of smoke and shadows. Long limbed and sinuous it kept up easily with the machine and moved in nearer opening its mouth. Cloud shifted his weight and swung away from the beast's maw. He swung his sword at another one's head but it melted into the ground before contact could be made. Clouds gasp of astonishment was cut off by another one of the creatures bumping the bike. It veered wildly and Cloud struggled to control the heavy machine with one hand while cleaving his weapon into the nearest one's shoulder. It evaporated into the air. He shifted his weight again and leaned hard to the right narrowly dodging a rock. He felt one of the demons claws sink into his leg and swung his arm only to find that it had gone. More bumps from behind and Cloud looked in his mirror again to see even greater numbers of them. Cloud knew he couldn't fight them all off. They were closing in on all sides and he was in treacherous position trying to hold the bike upright while simultaneously fighting them off. Up ahead he could see the smoke stacks of Midgar growing closer. He sheathed his weapon, gritted his teeth and turned the engines to full power. The effect was instantaneous. Cloud's teeth rattled at the acceleration and his arms were beginning to cramp from holding on so tight. A final despairing jolt from one of the beasts nearly toppled him but he grimly hung on and was rewarded by the sight of his enemies disappearing into the dust and haze behind.

High up on one of the rocks a slim shadow watched.

* * *

Cloud slowed and pulled up outside the orphanage. His heart was beating very fast and there was a fine beading of sweat on his upper lip. He was surprised at how frightened he had been. Not truly scared but scared enough to get his blood pumping and heart racing. He hadn't being tested like that in a while and had in actuality enjoyed his dangerous high-speed chase across the plains. Calming himself and shaking his head he got off the bike. A girl in a tatty print dress stood in the doorway of the house. On seeing him she ran inside. It was an old peeling house with dim high windows and creaky wooden stairs. Only about six or so children resided there but it had a homely and welcoming atmosphere and Tifa made sure that everyone was welcome. Siwan, Kerr and Zan also lived there. Cloud surveyed the damage to his bike. Though they only seemed like phantasms the creatures had done some serious damage. They had left numerous scratches and dents in the armour. No matter, Cloud thought, Zan would fix it up.

Cloud walked into the cool dimness of the bar. It served as a breakfast room for the residents. Letting his eyes adjust to the light he saw Tifa wiping down the counter. Kerr and Yuffie were playing checkers, Siwan was whittling with a dagger and Zan was helping Tifa. It all looked very ordinary. Clearing his throat Cloud made his way over to the counter. "Oh hey Cloud, I didn't see you there," Siwan said. A round of "Hey Cloud" followed and Tifa pushed a plate heaped with food towards him. She always managed to get the best of everything and Cloud had a niggling feeling that she got most of the food from the black market. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind; it was none of his business.

"You look a bit pale, you okay?" Tifa said that to him every time he came back from the cliffs as if one day he would tell her. As always Cloud shrugged and started eating. Tifa's mouth twitched and she turned away. Zan came over.

"So how's the bike? Pick up anything new?" He was proud of it and was always itching to add on some new feature. Maybe one day he would install cup holders.

"Damaged it a bit," Cloud said vaguely, unwilling to tell anyone about his encounter.

"Again?"

"Again." Cloud finished, wiped his plate, stacked it and went outside. Zan followed. Cloud knew that whatever he did to the bike the boy would never be angry with him. He was far too calm. One time Cloud had totaled the bike after losing control and crashing into a parked car of all things. Zan had just swept his hair out of his eyes and taken out his tool kit.

A tall, rangy teenager with a mop of brown hair that fell in tangled curls over his eyes Zan was an excellent technician and mechanic. He had turned up on the doorstep six months ago having lived on the streets for a few weeks. He had failed in finding work, as most employers wanted someone older and sturdier and with his brown eyes that made him look perpetually sleepy Zan looked more like an artist than a mechanic. It was their loss as he was an extraordinarily gifted boy. His father was coordinator of Shinra's Infrastructure Development team and had drawn up the original plans for Midgar's plates and sectors. Zan was away on a school trip when the plate had collapsed and wiped out all his family and future. Surprisingly he didn't seem angry at Avalanche or Shinra or anybody else for the loss of his family. He just got on with things in his own calm and methodical way.

"Hmm, just wheel it into garage and I'll get working on it," Zan rolled up his sleeves and opened up the garage. "Cid brought over some parts so I'll see where I can stick them."

"Sorry 'bout damaging-"

"Your leg's bleeding." Zan looked pointedly at the torn and blood clotted cloth. Cloud had totally forgotten about it.

"Tifa has a first-aid kit behind the bar. I'll just put some antiseptic on it." The other man smiled a conspirator's smile and ducked into the garage.

Cloud walked back into the bar. Yuffie and Kerr were arguing over the game board. "Can I borrow the medicine kit Tifa? Just need some antiseptic and cotton wool."

"Sure. You want me to help you?" Tifa took out green box and unlocked it. Cloud shook his head.

"Cloud you jerk. Don't you ever have your phone on?" That was Yuffie's voice. "I tried calling you about four times." She waggled her own phone at him.

"Sorry, I don't often check it." For someone who preferred his own company to others Cloud found a phone more of a nuisance than an asset.

"I tried calling you as well, you know," Tifa said softly. She was still looking in the kit though she should have found the antiseptic by now. It was the same thing Yuffie had said but Tifa's strained voice and set shoulders betrayed the fact that she really wanted to say something else and that phones were the last thing on her mind. The atmosphere in the room became strained. Kerr and Yuffie pretended to be engrossed in the game and Siwan bit her tongue. Tifa finally found the medicine and let her shoulders drop. She gave Cloud a wide pitying smile.

Cloud found he couldn't quite meet her eyes. He suddenly felt cold.

* * *

The hiss of escaping air woke Airmid from her sleep. In the days following Wren's disappearance, Airmid preferred to think of her friend as merely missing rather than dead, she had slept constantly. Fitful bouts of sleep no doubt brought on by the injections Archangeli had being given her. Airmid knew her time was nearly up, ever since the young silver haired man had stood smiling at down at her. He had called her the 'perfect vessel'. 'Vessel' to Airmid's young mind meant a ship and she entertained the thought that they would take her away to a big ship where she could meet Wren again. Deep down she knew the fallacy of that argument. But thinking of this alternative fate helped calm her and loosen the knot of apprehension around her heart. She had been on a boat before with her parents and brother and all she had of it was happy memories.

There are few things more terrifying than the unknown. Airmid was facing into the unknown, all alone and very much afraid. The unknown could not be prepared for or mapped; it signified change. Change had being a constant in her life and it was always associated with some past hurt. She didn't know what they were going to do to her or what they were looking for. Whatever they wanted she wanted no part in it. Airmid tried to work up some fighting spirit and set up her barriers. Another hiss of air and the door to her left opened and Archangeli and his assistant Scum came in. She stiffened immediately. They carried no needles or apparatus.

She backed away as they opened up her cell door. The two men looked down on her than at each other. The younger one unconsciously rubbed the scar tissue where Airmid had bit him. Without saying anything they stepped into the cell and Archangeli suddenly grabbed her hands pinning them by her sides and hoisted her over his shoulder. She went limp and mute with shock. They then went over to another large door where Scum entered a code, the door hissed open and they entered. Airmid glanced around vaguely before the door closed at the other children. Some of them looked at her with fear, some with worry but most with torpid disinterest. More doors, more codes and Airmid eventually found herself in a large clinical room with a steel table and restraints, a group of scientists and the three silver haired men.

Suddenly Airmid sprang to life. She kicked, screamed and bit. Flailing her legs around she caught her captor in the mouth making him drop her with a cry of pain as his hands went to his lip to stop the blood. Landing on her arm and momentarily dazed she jumped up again and punched and scratched whatever came near her. But they were all big, strong adults and she was only a small girl. Within minutes she had being restrained and was on her back on the cold table and a white-coated woman attached numerous electrodes to her arms, legs and forehead. The women had the same eyes as her mother and stupidly Airmid tried to catch her eye in the hope that she'd smile at her.

She still screamed and screamed and even after she had stopped she could still hear the screams echoing around the room. She gazed at the scientists who were talking quietly over a computer, the silver haired men looking over their shoulders and at a tube in which ribbons of green light undulated and danced. It looked as if they had captured green sunlight. The youngest silver haired man suddenly glanced up and caught her eye. He walked over to her and placed a gloved hand on her forehead brushing away wisps of hair while doing so. It was the kindest gesture Airmid had experienced in months and she found her eyes had blurred with tears. His lips moved as he said something to her. "Kadaj." She expected it was his name. Kadaj stepped away from the table and gestured to the scientists. One of them nodded and started moving his hands over the computers. The lights dimmed and a low humming filled the steel room.

A sharp pain jolted Airmid so that she reared off the table her chest straining against her bonds. A strange hotness seemed to cover her, starting at her feet and traveling up her body. It wasn't painful but made her teeth and bones feel like they were melting. At the back of her mind she felt a consciousness other than her own flutter. It was a queer sensation, like someone delicately walking on the web of her mind, plucking the threads and disturbing them. Airmid found that she didn't like this sensation at all. It was disorientating her.

"_Child."_

"_Go away." _Airmid mentally pushed the other person away and set up her barriers. She built a wall of memories around her mind.

A soft laugh sounded in her head. _"Now child, there's no point in carrying on. Just let everything go and float away," _the voice said more insistently. She could feel the consciousness growing stronger and plucking the strings harder.

"_Go away!"_

"_Stop it! You're hurting her." _Another voice, gentle and soft impeded and pushed at her mind. Airmid began to feel very frightened. She summoned up all her mental energy and blasted both bodiless voices out of the head. With a soft sound like a moth flying into a flame the voices disappeared.

While this was going on the glass of green light grew brighter and the ribbons writhed and snaked like eels. They intertwined and connected in a dizzying dance impossible for the eye to follow. All the while growing more luminous till the room was bathed in green light. The swathes of light moved across Airmids pale skin and limbs, her amber eyes dilated to slits and also appeared green. Just as suddenly as it had begun the light stopped and the girl on the table lay still. The ribbons of emerald moved in the same lazy way as they had done before.

The room was silent for a while then one of the scientists went over and checked Airmid. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps, her lips bloody where she had bitten them and her eyes puffy from crying. "She's alive," the scientist said in a bored tone. He removed her restraints.

"So it worked?" someone said.

"We'll see. Put her in the isolation chamber and feed her."

"She's only the second to survive," someone else said in a tone of awe.

"That's of no consequence," a detached scientific voice rebutted.

Meanwhile the stockiest of the silver haired men had picked her up gently and was walking to the door. Airmid hurt all over and her eyes burned. But she had kept her secret and the whereabouts of her brother safe. She turned a tired head to see Kadaj and the tall thin one arguing with the scientists.

"You told me it would work!" Kadaj said.

"We thought it would, but something's not quite right with the girl. Or maybe our calculations…"

"You're not being paid to calculate! Shinra are spending a fortune on Loki and it's you're job to see that's money well spent." In a final flourish Kadaj swept all the papers and apparatus off the table onto the floor.

"Calm down Kadaj," the tall thin one said.

"Listen to Yazoo…"

Airmid didn't hear anymore as the door had closed. So Yazoo and Kadaj were their names. She looked up at the man carrying her. Of stockier and more masculine build than the other two he had sharp cut features and sideburns so long and narrow it looked like his eyebrows had slipped down his face. She felt dwarfed by his size and obvious strength. He didn't speak or look at her. They had arrived at the isolation chamber. It was larger and better furnished than her original cell. Airmid didn't mind as she was bone weary and had a pounding headache. All she wanted was to put her head down and sleep. She felt slightly unreal and didn't want to think about what had just happened. The guard at the door saluted them. "How's it going Loz?" he said genially.

Loz just grunted.

So Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj. Airmid felt the knot around her heart tighten as she realized that these men were very powerful, very dangerous and that it would be impossible to escape from them. She found she couldn't get to sleep.

* * *

"So…?" Siwan said.

"So what?" Tifa answered. They were in Siwan's room. She was helping the sniper to clean her weapons. Siwan kept them in meticulous condition and the friendship between the two women had developed over this little ritual. Siwan had also taught Tifa how to clean, disassemble and reassemble a gun quickly. Tifa hoped that she'd never have to hold a gun again.

"I think you should go after him, shake him and get him to tell you what's up."

"Who?" Tifa lied. She didn't like the way this conversation was going.

Siwan put down the pistol and gave Tifa a critical look. "You know damn well who. Cloud. It's like the blind leading the blind with you two. You fumble around for things to say then don't say them. You said you were childhood friends, sometimes you act as if you're strangers."

Tifa felt affronted. "Of course we're friends," she said in a hard voice, "but it's hard to get Cloud to open up. He's a private person." She defended her friend even though Tifa grudgingly agreed with the redhead. It pained her to see Cloud like that but pressing him would only drive him further away. So she let him be. "He has to sort things out for himself. I worry about him sometimes." Tifa bit her lip. She had only meant to think those last words.

"But," Siwan began but when she saw her friends face she gave up. "Okay have it your way. I'll try to keep my nose out of it. No promises though."

Tifa relaxed; usually Siwan didn't let the subject drop that easily. "Suits me. Come on. I promised Marlene that I'd bring her when I'm doing my errands." Right on cue Marlene burst in the door.

"C'mon Tifa! What are you doing, powdering your nose?" She tugged on the woman's hand. "Cloud's not here so you don't have to," the child added slyly.

Siwan burst out laughing. "You're your father's daughter all right."

Tifa blushed hard. Pushing them all out the door she grabbed her list and locked up. It was early evening and the air was cooling. A gaggle of teenagers congregated around the Meteor statue. She saw Yuffie and Zan in the middle of them. Yuffie seemed to be trying to wind her companion up. As always Zan took the ribbing with good-natured humour. Other groups of people stood around talking in the square. Tifa looked for the familiar head Cloud among them not really expecting to find him. When he wasn't at the orphanage Tifa envisaged him spending time with other friends, Cid, Barret, maybe dropping into see Red, even Vincent. Anything but alone. She didn't want to think of him alone. Siwan stopped and gazed up at the statue.

"Why'd they waste so much good metal on erecting something everybody would rather forget?"

Tifa found that she had no answer to that. Instead she looked down at the little girl holding her hand. Marlene wanted to run over to the teenagers. "How about a sweetcake?" Tifa asked hoping to distract her. Marlene nodded.

"Can I get two? They're really small." She made a circle with her thumb and forefinger indicating the size.

"You pig," Siwan said and ruffled her hair.

Marlene waved her off, "I'm telling Papa you called me that."

After they had eaten their treats they visited the shops. "I need to get more clothes for you Marlene. You've grown a lot."

"I had to take down the hem of her dress yesterday," Siwan said while dragging out lengths of pink ribbon.

"Can I have some ribbon Tifa? It'll be nice to tie back my hair with. Like Aeris."

Tifa suddenly felt like saying no. Last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her friend. She felt cruel for even thinking that. But it was true; she wanted to be spared the grief that Cloud so obviously felt over her death. She had so many good memories of Aeris but thinking about them made her melancholy. Maybe someday in the future she would finally let it go. She wanted it more for Cloud than for herself. Only then would Aeris rest peacefully in her clear water glade.

"I'll take this one." Tifa took Marlene's hand out of her pocket where the child was looking for money.

"You had that sleepy look again."

"Just admiring all the merchandise."

Coming out of the shop the group saw a large crowd of people converging around something on the ground. Tifa pulled Marlene away once she saw that the 'something' was the body of a young man. Blood spurted out from several bullet wounds in his side and his eyes were open. Beside her Siwan hissed, "Shinra soldiers!" The soldiers were in the middle of the crowd. One of them was shouting words that Tifa couldn't hear and holding up a poster. Marlene whimpered. The crowd grew more panicked.

"Go! Just walk calmly away." Tifa fought down the rising panic in her chest and started moving away. But Siwan had her teeth clenched and was reaching into her jacket for her gun. Tifa grabbed her and spun her around. "It's not worth it Siwan." She still hesitated. "Move!" Tifa pushed her roughly in the back and they began walking to the orphanage. Behind more shots rang out and Marlene screamed. Siwan covered the child's ears and started singing.

They were two blocks away from safety when they heard the pounding of nailed boots on stones behind them. Siwan gave a furtive glance over her shoulder. Two Shinra cadets carrying semi-automatics were coming towards them. "Let's make a break for it," Siwan veered them towards an alleyway.

"But maybe they just want-" Tifa's sentence was cut off by a bullet ricocheting off the ground beside her foot.

Tifa dropped the bags and swung Marlene up into her arms. She ran with a speed born out of fear. Covering her back was Siwan who was taking potshots at the soldiers over her shoulder. "Which way?" They wound in and out of the dark alleyways between apartment blocks. Tifa was terrified they'd end up trapped in a cul-de-sac and have to fight. Martial artists could not stop bullets and Tifa had Marlene to think about.

"Just keep running!" Siwan left off another shot and a cry from behind showed it had had found the mark. Risking another glance she saw one of the soldiers down holding his knee. His young companion was momentarily confused not knowing whether to help his comrade or continue the chase. Up ahead she could see a dead end. Grabbing Tifa by the arm, which nearly caused her to fall, Siwan dragged them into a nearby open door and up the stairs not really knowing where she was going.

They ended up in a dusty unfurnished room with a pallet bed against one wall. A small rickety table with a chipped jug and basin stood beside the bed. The air felt stagnant. "That was close," Siwan reloaded her gun.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Marlene walked up to the window and pressed hands to the glass. "Stay away from the window Marlene," Tifa said in a hoarse voice. She was still shaking from the encounter. "We don't want to be seen."

"They don't seem to be following us." Siwan pressed her ear against the door and listened, "Did they just give up? They seemed intent on catching us."

Marlene turned away from the window her eyes wide. "What did they want us for?" Her lower lip wobbled. Tifa went over lifted her up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know but we're okay now." She stroked the child's dark hair. "We won't see them again," Tifa added unconvincingly.

Siwan looked away uncomfortably. They waited in silence for another hour to be safe then slipped out into the dark to the orphanage.

* * *

Miach entered his room cautiously. Someone had being in his room. Someone had being there quite recently. When a cursory glance around the room showed that whoever it was had gone, he sighed with relief. A sweet heavy scent hung in the air. The intruder's perfume Miach surmised. He took a few deep breaths through his nostrils. Orange blossom. The dust on the curtains had being disturbed and the faint outlines of fingertips were visible on the window. On closer inspection Miach found that they looked like a child's fingers.

He started breathing very fast. Maybe she had found him! His sister Airmid had found him! And she had being here to see him! Miach did a few excited paces around the room and fingered the necklace at his throat. It was a very fine silver necklace with a crescent moon symbol. Airmid had one just like it. But then Miach's heart crashed like a caged bird. Whoever it was wasn't Airmid. She would never wear perfume and she would have stayed here until he had arrived back. Miach gave a low moan of despair. He had tried looking for her but she had vanished, been swallowed up in smoke of Midgar. And if he was caught well…Miach didn't like to think about the consequences.

Miach went over to the washbasin and looked in. He was supposed to be washing the grime off his face but the sight of his own reflection captured him. Two almond amber eyes and snub nose with thin set lips stared back. He had a thin scar at the side of his mouth that made him look as if he was scowling though he wasn't. Miach realized suddenly how thin and gaunt he had gotten. His pale skin looked too tightly stretched over his cheekbones and a blue vein jumped in his neck. This was bad. He had to keep his strength up in order to rescue Airmid. Even though I don't know where she is, he thought bitterly. Unbidden, tears welled up in his eyes and dropped into the basin. He wiped them away and concentrated on his reflection once more.

Nothing. He couldn't feel anything. Airmid was well and truly gone.

When Miach finally broke out of his trance the moon was slanting in the window making the finger smudges on the window ghostly. He must have been standing there for a very long time.

* * *

Miach is pronounced _Me-uch._ (Because these things matter )

Thanks to my lovely reviewers and especially RealtFarraige for beta reading and coercing me into writing this chapter. As always constructive criticism and reviews is appreciated. See you in another few months!

RealtF: (pumps shotgun) Get writing.


	3. Warmth

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and its respective characters are the property of Square Enix. All OC's and crazy theorising are owned by LadyGreensleevesd Ltd. All rights reserved.

Okay pick yourself up off the floor. I know it's hard to believe but **gasp** I have actually updated! Sorry for the huge delay, it wasn't my intention to leave it so long. And I suppose I should warn that there's a little bit of bad language in this chappie. Had to put it in because a string of !$! seemed to ruin the feel of the fic. : ) But enough drabble. Onward!

"_Whenever I look inside myself I am afraid."_ C.E.M. Joad.

**Chapter three: Warmth**

Taking pleasure in the simple things was a luxury Tifa had not experienced in a long time. Preparing and setting out the tables for breakfast at the orphanage with the morning sun warming her back she took a reverential joy in these tasks considered mundane by others. She enjoyed these little rituals, she enjoyed catering for her family, as she saw them but most of all she enjoyed it as she could perform them without worry.

Years before when Avalanche was active and carried out daring night-time sabotage attempts against Shinra Tifa would take it upon herself to feed the team, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie when they returned to Seventh Heaven. In the calm of early day, when Marlene was still asleep she would worry and debate whether she should set one place less. What if someone had died? What if they were captured and Shinra found out about here, the base? What if soldiers were on their way now? Could she get Marlene out safely? She knew that it was foolish to work herself up into a state of anxiety but in the stillness she couldn't stop her mind from turning over all the awful possibilities. Only when Barret and the team returned did she breathe again. Barret would laugh at her worries, "You jes' aint cut out to be ruthless Tifa. You care too much." Tifa smiled at the memory. She could never be accused of being a coward but she found it hard to disassociate herself from others pain. She could never wall off her emotions when her friends were in danger. Now there was nothing to worry about. Now Marlene was safe. If Kerr or Yuffie or anyone left the orphanage at night it was to have fun not to make trouble. She was still shaken by the shooting in the square and the subsequent chase but put it to the back of her mind as a once-off. Barret was still keeping up a campaign against the Shinra but they never did anything drastic and without consulting each other first. Still the fear was gone but not the memories. She was not entirely content. In the future she could finally comprehend those past events and more importantly grieve for everyone she had lost. However she could only allow herself that grief when Cloud had finally…

"Tifa?" It was Yuffie framed in the kitchen doorway, her hair still mussed from sleep. "You okay?" The younger girl padded over and gently took a cup from her friends hand and placed it on the table. Tifa straightened and wiped her hands down her apron. Evidently she had been lost in thought. "You're too introspective Tifa," Yuffie continued before Tifa said anything, "Anytime I have a lot on my mind and write it all down then try to sort it out one at a time." She cracked some eggs into a bowl and whisked.

Tifa was surprised. Yuffie usually didn't attempt words like 'introspective' before 11 and after several cups of coffee. Not only that but the notoriously hyperactive teen just offered her sound advice. "Thanks Yuffie. But I can't help it. I can't stop going over things in my mind. Lately I…" Tifa debated whether to tell Yuffie about the disturbing dreams she'd been having. "I always end up thinking about Cloud…" she murmured more to herself than to Yuffie. She had never let her friend completely into her confidences. She always held back. It wasn't that she distrusted Yuffie but Tifa felt that feelings and emotions should be kept private until she wanted to share them.

"Of course you end up thinking about him." Yuffie expertly flipped the omelette and smiled sideways at Tifa who flicked her hair behind her ear. A nervous gesture. "After all you two have been through a helluva lot together. And you're childhood friends. You understand each other better than anyone." She finished with a pointed look at Tifa and a mouthful of omelette.

"Its not that simple…" Tifa was exasperated at everyone's insistence that since she and Cloud were childhood pals that they automatically shared everything. Tifa was still trying to figure him out and besides they weren't even all that close as youths. She was saved from explaining this by the sound of the orphans coming down the stairs. Marlene burst into the room. "Hey Yuffie. You're up early. Make any for me?" The child looked despondently at the empty plate but turned brightly towards Tifa. "Papa's coming today. He said he's going to bring me a present!"

Tifa smiled at her innocent enthusiasm, then at the children who had gathered around shrieking 'good morning' and resolved to think of nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

She was falling. Falling into a darkness so thick and dark and complete that it was a living thing. Engulfed in a cloak of night she felt, sensed people rushing past, a swirling mass of consciousness. Airmid wasn't afraid. She often took refuge in the vaults of her mind. No fear or pain could reach her. This time however she was looking for someone and threading carefully.

After the terrifying experience in the room with the glowing green light Airmid felt less sure about being able to keep her abilities and her barriers steadfast. She was not worried about the damage her body endured, it was her mind. Groping her way through her consciousness Airmid felt nothing. He wasn't there. She let her control slip a little, letting more bodiless voices enter and swirl within her like leaves but nothing familiar drifted through the velvet dark. Suddenly the girl gave a shudder. She sensed something familiar and unwelcome. It was that same soft insistent voice. "_Girl_," it whispered.

Airmid immediately tried to throw up her mental barriers but was overwhelmed. The powerful presence was suffocating and rapidly invading her mind. Futilely she repelled the voice which was murmuring soothing words and promising her wonderful things. Freedom. Revenge on those that took her. Her brother. All the while a warm, pleasurable heat coursed through her. Floating, drowning, detached in a mind other than her own Airmid suddenly drew back a little.

"_My brother?"_

"_Yes Airmid." _The tone changed and became more powerful. The quivers of warmth changed to a pulsating pain within her. It was like a firework exploding in her head. Thrashing and writhing Airmid sought a way out. But the intruder had wrapped itself, tendril like within her and imposed its will. Losing herself in her thoughts, no, _its_ thoughts, _its_ mind, she was helpless. Slipping further and deeper away from herself the dark was no longer harmless. It thickened like tar, was spreading and filling her till she felt that it would overflow and seep from every orifice, into her mind and destroy her from within. Expanding. Airmid could feel her mind expanding allowing this new entity to probe and feed off her. The child gave a silent sob before her last coherent thought became absorbed.

"_Airmid!"_

_I'm not Airmid._

"_Airmid! Give me your hand."_

_I'm not Airmid._

"_Stop!"_

A flicker. _I recognise you._

"_Stop!"_

"_Airmid. Your hand."_

Slowly and delicately like unwinding spider silk the blackness loosened around Airmid. With tremendous effort she felt for this new, familiar and welcome entity. She visualised her hand, white and glowing reaching up.

The alien consciousness tried to drag her back but Airmid had regained sufficient strength and control. She felt her brother pouring all his energy into her. The foul darkness dissipated and like a thread snapping the intruder was gone leaving just a trace of pain and malice. Airmid quickly locked this feeling in the myriad vaults of her mind.

"_Hey Miach."_

"_Airmid I'm glad I found you. Don't look for me again." _With that he was gone leaving his sister lonely and scared. When she finally opened her eyes she lay still, waiting for the wave of loneliness and fear to pass. _What was that horrible…creature? I was nearly taken over. How could I be so careless? _The thing, creature had fed off her, sucking her strength and will. It was cold and powerful and though Airmid was frightened to admit it, evil. If it wasn't for Miach…Her brother. He had found her and saved her. Airmid knew that it had cost him much to help. He would never let her down. Despite the shock Airmid felt a surge of hope. Yes, Miach would never let her down.

Taking a deep breath to quell the nausea she felt she sat up and came eye to eye with a group of very surprised scientists who were staring at her intently and scribbling notes. Kadaj was also there. Catching her eye he tilted his head towards the white-coated scientists and raised an eyebrow while smiling.

Airmid was baffled. _He's the bad guy isn't he?"_

With a hiss of air Kadaj opened the door to her cell and stepped in waving off the concerns of the scientists.

"You might contaminate her."

"What if she has another fit? A reaction?"

In response the silver haired man shut the door in their faces. He squatted next to Airmid and smiled benignly down at her. Airmid didn't back away but mustered her courage to ask "I had a fit?'

"Yes. You were shouting some very interesting things. And I'm not telling you what!" he said quickly when Airmid looked to interrupt. He let out a high pitched laugh at the bewilderment on her face.

Though Airmid knew she should be worried about what she might have revealed during the fit she felt compelled by Kadaj. She felt there was a childishness about him. A sort of beguiling harmlessness that matched his slim build and soft featured face. She knew he was far from harmless but out of the three silver haired men he seemed……the most human. He had an excitable energy about him, he waved his hands expressively when speaking and tried to pace the cell before realising it was barely five paces across. He was also the only one who had shown her any shred of kindness during her captivity. Gradually and unbeknownst to her Airmid began to relax. Listening to him speak so passionately about things she didn't understand she began to form the impression that Kadaj understood her.

* * *

Across the grimy city in a small dank room with his head over the chipped washbasin Miach was alternating between sobbing, vomiting violently and laughing.

* * *

"What's up with her?" Kerr addressed Siwan's retreating back. The door swung shut and a moment later the noise of her boots could be heard overhead.

"She did seem to be a bit quiet and snappy at breakfast." A languid Zan was performing his only exercise of the day, stretching his limbs like a cat before tossing his curls out of his heavy-lidded eyes. Tifa felt sleepy looking at him and stifled a yawn. "Siwan does get a bit…moody sometimes. It'll pass." The slim red-head was unusually distracted but Tifa shrugged it off. Her friend was temperamental and could go from kind to furious in a matter of seconds. The best bet was to give her a wide berth.

"You don't think she'll do anything stupid? She gets funny ideas sometimes." Yuffie was staring with hard concentration over Kerr's shoulder as he was tapping at his laptop. He was concocting another virus destined for Shinra's mainframe computer. Yuffie couldn't tell one end of a computer from the other but found the whole business fascinating and was Kerr's unofficial 'technical assistant'.

"Nah Siwan's reckless but she won't do anything stupid. I hope." Kerr laughed and ran his hands through his short spiky hair which he dyed a different colour every three weeks. It was currently acid green. Adorned with more piercings than a jungle tribal leader Tifa found his style a bit too flamboyant but liked him for his easy going charm and the enviable ability to stay cool under pressure.

A rattling down the stairs and Siwan re-entered without a word. She went behind the counter, took some items out of the first-aid box, hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder and left without a backward glance. The rest stared after her until Kerr shrugged "Eh, what can you do?"

The frantic flapping of birds and a roar of engines announced Cloud's arrival. He came to the door and as always looked around almost bashfully before entering. "You don't need an invitation to come in Cloud," Tifa laughed.

Cloud scratched the back of his head ruefully, "Siwan was in a rush."

"Siwan's always rushing somewhere. She likes to go off by herself sometimes." Tifa gestured to a chair, "How are you? Doing any odd jobs?"

Cloud sat down and was silent a while before answering. "Yeah I'm good. Got any new parts for the bike Zan?" He turned to the teen who was leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Tifa was irked at the way Cloud was so unwilling to talk to her but fought it down as a childish emotion.

"Nope. 'Fraid not Cloud. Anything to repair?" Zan sat back disappointed as the older man shook his head.

Yuffie looked up from over the laptop, "Don't worry Zan this is Cloud we're talking about…"

"…you'll be piecing the bike together in no time." Kerr finished. "And Tifa can piece Cloud back together."

Cloud shrugged and held up his hands then reddened at Tifa's inquiring look. "I've got to get some supplies Yuffie, so you're in charge."

"Yep."

Cloud stood up. "I've got some things to be doing as well. You can come if you like." Tifa nodded and followed him out into the sunshine over to his bike. "You're not afraid of speed are you?" He looked at her under a fall of hair.

"I'm afraid of nothing."

"I know," Cloud said softly.

Minutes later, haring down the streets of Midgar Tifa felt happier than she had been in a long time. The people and buildings rushed past in a blur, she enjoyed leaning into the corners and having her arms tightly around Cloud's waist. She shouted above the roar, "Where are we going?" Whether he heard her or not he didn't say anything until they pulled up outside a well-appointed house surrounded by a beautiful and well tended flower garden. But it wasn't the houses incongruous presence among the slums and smog of Midgar. "This is Aeris' house."

Cloud looked sadly around the garden before finally meeting her eyes. "I visit sometimes."

Tifa was stung. _I could have come to you know. You're not the only one who cared. _Like always she swallowed her feelings. "Okay. Next time you're going let me know and I'll come too if I can." Cloud looked slightly ashamed but then the wood door opened and Elmyra's face lit up.

"Cloud…oh and Tifa too. It's lovely to see you. Come in." Once inside Tifa swept her gaze over the neat, clean room. Everything was as she remembered it. Elmyra was bustling around setting out cups and plates and chattering happily. Except for the deep lines around her mouth and eyes and the streak of grey in her brown hair she didn't seem like a woman who had lost her daughter in the most brutal of circumstances. But then as Tifa reflected, how should you act?

They sat around the table making small talk and eating fruit bread. Tifa wondered how Cloud handled these visits as he only talked when asked a question and was he just doing them out of a sense of duty or guilt. All the while they talked an underlying current hummed between them, they were afraid to stop talking; the silence would have been too much. After an hour Cloud rose, "Thanks Elmyra. I have to get going now." He politely declined her offer to stay. "Are you coming Tifa?"

"Actually I'll stay here a little longer if that's okay with you." She couldn't ignore the pleading look in the older woman's eyes. Cloud looked confused but said "Sure, I'll pick you up in a hour.Elmyra." He nodded his goodbyes.

"Thanks for staying Tifa." Elmyra dusted the edge of a picture frame with her apron, "I don't have too many visitors nowadays." Her face was solemn for a moment then brightened. "Let's take a walk in the garden."

"How do they grow so well?" Not even grass could grow in the Midgar of the past and today even though the citizens were afforded a glimpse of sky the soil was too polluted. "Aeris could grow flowers out of a stone." She bent down and diligently began pulling up weeds. "How…I mean she's not here anymore to help them grow…" Tifa trailed off.

"But they grow nonetheless. I feel her…It's like you're suddenly aware that you're not alone." Elmyra straightened and stood arms akimbo looking thoughtfully at the flowers.

Tifa waited for her to continue but the older woman remained silent. "Elmyra? Does Cloud ever talk about her…He feels guilty." Tifa took a breath and rushed ahead, "He's so distant and never confides in me. Not that I'd ever force him…But oh I don't know…I can't grieve for her…for anyone until Cloud…I just bottle it all up, pretend everything is alright but it's a façade. I'm confused and unsure of myself…I don't know where…" Tifa stopped and put her head in her hands.

"Tifa?" came Elmyra's soft voice and her hands on her shoulders. Tifa lowered her hands. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"You're not really are you?"

Tifa gave a small laugh and immediately relaxed. This woman would listen to her with a sympathetic ear. "I can't stop dwelling on all that's happened in the past. I know I shouldn't, but running over things in my mind helps me."

"Aeris' death affected you all deeply. She was your friend, why shouldn't you think about her? I think the difference between you and me is that I've had time to grieve. A luxury you were never afforded. Am I right?" At Tifa's small nod Elmyra continued, "It happened so suddenly and then you were immediately thrown into a stressful situation. No time to think or comprehend. That's why you've become so solemn."

Tifa thought about what Elmyra and what Yuffie that morning had said and agreed. She was too solemn. She used to be bright, cheerful. Even though she was only twenty-two Tifa had the mentality of someone much older. She had always hidden her feelings below the surface, keeping things to herself. "But what about Cloud? I…"

"Let Cloud take care of himself. You take care of yourself."

Tifa nodded but privately disagreed. She'd talk to Cloud. It'll be better for everyone and close the distance between them.

"When I heard Aeris was killed…" Elmyra was looking into the middle distance remembering, "I thought I'd collapse. I thought of every conversation with her. In my mind I ran over every reprimand or bad thing I had said to her. There are always a hundred more things I wish I'd said to her… Can you believe that one person said to me was 'Why should I be sad?' After all she wasn't my real daughter." Elmyra spat out the words then continued more gently. "But that didn't matter. I knew myself how much I loved her. Nobody could take that away." She blinked and shook her head as if awakening from a trance. "You'll be fine Tifa. You'll work it out."

* * *

"Zan will be delighted. You've given him a job to do. Tifa handed Cloud, who was hunched over the bike, a small wrench. Travelling along one of the scenic routes around Midgar the motorbike had suddenly and noisily cut out. Luckily they weren't going too fast and Cloud had kept it under control and coasted it gently to a stop.

"I can't understand. It's never done this before." Cloud rubbed the back of his head in bewilderment not noticing his hand was covered in oil. Tifa took the opportunity. "You know Cloud. I've been meaning to ask you…"

Cloud looked up. Tifa didn't like the apprehension on his face but was determined to say her piece. She paused, gathered her thoughts and in the silence they became aware of a vehicle coming towards them. "Move over Tifa." Cloud squinted towards whatever was coming and pulled the bike closer to the verge. "It's a truck," Tifa began, "A Shinra truck." She couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice.

"They're just passing through." Despite his confident words he drew Tifa in beside him and continued to fix the bike, glancing up at intervals. Tifa knew he was wary and for her part she couldn't fight down the apprehension she felt as the enemy, for that was what they still were, came towards them.

The truck slowed down as it approached and stopped alongside them. Cloud looked at Tifa and gave a barely imperceptible nod. He'd handle this. The driver glared down at them from the cab and murmured something to his unseen passenger who then got out and stood in front of them.

Tifa was momentarily rooted to the spot from shock and hatred. Glancing sideways at Cloud she could see he was having the same reaction. The man who stood in front of them smiling insolently had long platinum hair and green catlike eyes. Once the initial shock wore off they realised that it couldn't be him. This man was too slim, less imposing and too feminine looking to be him. But the similarities were striking. And frightening.

The stranger continued to stare at them in silence, green eyes flicking from one to another. Finally he spoke, "Where did you get that bike?" His tone was cool and soft.

"It's a modified version of an old type." Cloud's voice had an edge to it and a muscle throbbed in his neck.

"Really," the man said in a bored voice while withdrawing a sheet of paper from his coat and handed it to Cloud who took it wordlessly. Cloud didn't look at it and his eyes never left the stranger's face. The man smirked and suddenly leaned in close to Cloud until their faces were inches apart. "Don't give us any trouble. It would be better for everyone." His eyes slid over to Tifa then before anyone could react he drew back his arm and fisted Cloud in the stomach. It was a solid punch, winding Cloud, who staggered but remained upright. His assailant gave a mocking laugh and Tifa was torn between fighting him and helping Cloud. She knelt down beside her friend as the silver haired man got in the truck which sped off showering them in dust.

"Cloud are you alright?"

He gasped then stood up slowly. "Fine. I'm the least of our worries Tifa."

"Who was he? He looked like…"

"Sephiroth. I know Tifa." Cloud smoothed out the sheet and scanned it. He made a strangled noise in his throat. Tifa glanced at the heading. "By the order of Neo-Shinra?" Tifa was horrified. The page detailed the glorious return of the Shinra and a subtly worded list of what the cooperation expected from its citizens. "They're even more tyrannical than before. I thought we had defeated them." She failed to keep the despondency out of her voice.

"I thought we did to." Cloud shrugged as if the return of Shinra was nothing more than an irritation but his next words betrayed his feelings. "We did our best and that wasn't enough. What can we do this time?"

Though she hated the defeated note in his voice Tifa found she had no answer to it.

* * *

Hours later they pulled up outside the orphanage. The sound of raised voices came from within. Siwan had returned and Barret was there too.

"How could you be so fucking stupid?"

"Me? I'm the only one around here with the guts to do anything!" Siwan cut off when Cloud and Tifa entered. "What's going on?" Tifa looked from a furious Barret to Siwan who had a bloody nose and a bandage around her head. "Siwan are you okay?"

"Save your sympathy Tifa. She's lucky she didn't die an' bring the Shinra down on all of us."

Siwan stood up, her face white with fury. "I bloody well told you, I covered my tracks. They're more likely to hear your bellowing…"

"You jes' shut up…"

"Stop it," Cloud said quietly but with authority. They stopped but continued to glare at each other. "What did you do?"

"She wen' after Shinra by herself."

"Barret! Be quiet," Tifa warned.

"Am I allowed to speak?" Siwan shot Barret a hateful glare. "Maybe what I did was reckless but I couldn't sit around doing nothing." She wiped her nose spreading blood over her face and hand. "I went by myself to that warehouse on the outskirts of town, the one with the boxes. I wanted to know what was going on so I snuck in as near as I dared and found out that it wasn't weapons in the boxes."

"What was in them?"

"I don't know." At this Barret snorted disdainfully, "You risked getting caught and implicating all of us and didn't find anything out." With effort Siwan ignored him and addressed herself solely to Cloud. "I was spotted and a few grunts gave chase. They didn't know the countryside as well as I do and I was able to give them the slip. Almost." She touched the bandage gingerly.

"But why didn't you tell us you were going?" Tifa was finding it hard to sympathise with Siwan for putting not just herself and them in danger but the children too. "Why?" Siwan gave a bitter laugh, "I wanted to do something, not sit around moping. You weren't going to take the initiative." She paused daring them to defy or contradict her. "You've become too complacent! I thought the mighty Avalanche would at least make some sort of stand."

Barret slammed his fist on the table. " You don't think I've noticed. Huh? You think we sit around on our asses all day. Shinra is back and we'll fight them as before! We don't need some fucking upstart…"

"You bastard," Siwan jumped up, knocking over her chair, her eyes glittered a metallic green. "I got something done! And besides you seem to be on your own Barret." She gestured to Cloud and Tifa, "They seem to be far too wrapped up in themselves."

"Siwan!" Tifa interjected angrily. "Do you think I don't worry about what's happening? Maybe I was too complacent…"

"Worry? Hah! The only thing you worry about is blondy there. Sitting around like some pining widow day after day. For Hades sake can't you pull yourself together?" Siwan finally stopped, breathing heavily and threw a disdainful look at Cloud who was staring stoically down at the table. Tifa, hurt and embarrassed stayed silent. _Why doesn't he say something?_

"You've got some nerve you…"

"Barret it's okay." Tifa took a breath. "Cloud show him the leaflet." It wasn't okay but there were more worrying matters at hand.

Cloud gave her a tight lipped smile and placed the sheet on the table then abruptly stood up and went to the door. "I have to go." He looked at Tifa.

"Shit Cloud can't you at least stay," Barret began but the door had already swung shut. Going to the window, watching his retreating back and ignoring the cries of anger from Barret Tifa felt all the warmth slip from the day.

* * *

Phew! Had a lot of trouble with this chapter but it's finally done. Sorry again for the delay and I promise I'll update quicker next time. And as always thank you to my lovely beta RealtF for all the help and inspiration. Sounds corny yes but she gave me the quote at the start which I think fits perfectly in with the theme of this chapter. 


End file.
